The Freshman Girl
by LolaRose-347
Summary: AU. The Freshman Girl, oh so shy, sits and watches the sophomore guy. Pairings inside.


**LolaRose Here!**

**So this is just a little thing I put together while I was in class. I got sent to the headmistresses office for this so you better enjoy it.**

**No I'm just kidding. About the whole 'you better enjoy thing'. Not about me getting in trouble. That really did happen. Anyways, the couples are;**

**One sided Nalu**

**One sided Graylu**

**One sided Gruvia**

**One sided Navia**

**Just to make this clear I am a die hard Gruvia and Nalu fan, I dislike Graylu ( I'm not gonna hate on it because everyone is entitled to their own opinion) and I didn't even know people supported Navia until last month so yeah -_-.**

**By the way, I found this on the internet. This poem isn't mine.**

**Any who, enjoy!**

**LolaRose Out.**

* * *

_The freshman girl, oh so shy, sits and watches the sophomore guy_

* * *

He was there again.

Now he was getting something out of his locker. His sun kissed pink hair was by far his best feature. Of course he had other amazing traits. Like his delicious abs. Or his hard biceps. However the thing I loved most about him was his happy go lucky personality.

This boy was none other than Natsu Dragneel. The object to every sophomore girl's dream.

However, Juvia was not as shallow as that.

No, she didn't like Natsu because he was hot (although that defiantly was what kept her love for him going) but because he was probably the only guy in this school who wouldn't either look down upon her or completely ignore her altogether.

Yes, Juvia Lockser was undeniably the most unpopular girl in this alone friend was Erza Scarlet, and she was a senior meaning in a few months time she would be gone and Juvia would be alone again.

"You can do it Juvia, just say Hi". The encouraging words Erza had said before repeated in her mind.

_She's right I can do it. Just say Hi Lockser. Just. Say. Hi._

Finally building up enough courage the blue haired beauty walked up to her long time crush. Only to find he was no longer there. In fact now that she looked around nobody was there. The ringing of the bell blasted through her ears.

One.

Two.

Three.

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

_The sophomore guy, his head in a whirl, sits and watches the junior girl_

* * *

The bell rang out through the school, signalling everyone their lazy asses up and go to class. The sophomore boy checked his appearance one last time before closing his locker and going to class.

No, he was not one of those egoistic bastard who have to fix their hair every two seconds. Conutry to the popular belief, Natsu did not give a rats ass bout what he looked like. He was just naturally handsome.

No.

The only reason he actually cared what he looked like for once was because_she_was in this class.

None other than Fiore's own Lucy Heartfilla.

She was Fairy Tail Academy's Queen Bee. Her blonde hair flew past her back, her deep brown eyes that seemed to stare into your soul and who could forget her magnificent smile.

It's a pity she doesn't know he exists.

As the pink haired heartthrob walked into his classroom and sat down the teacher immediately decided to go and give him a hard time.

''Dragneel, where's your notebook!''

The said boy looked around his desk before shugging.

''It's at home sir''

''And what is it doing there?''

Now he was annoyed.

''Having a better time than I am'' he mumbled under his breath. At this is everyone in the class laughed. Except for one.

''How childish''

Natsu turned around to face an irritated blonde.

''Why are you such a kid?''

Natsu, for the first time ever, speechless. This is not how he imagined how his first conversation would Lucy would go.

Well, if you can even call it that.

* * *

_The junior girl, in her red sedan, sits and watches the senior man._

* * *

It was lunch break and our favorite blonde decided that eating inside was too 'dull' for her. This is why she is currently driving through the city in her red car, whilst searching for a restaurant that suits her standards.

And it was at that moment that a shirt dangling off a billboard came into view.

_These days. Can't someone at least have the decency too-_

Her thoughts were cut when she caught eye of a raven haired man walking down the street, probably about 17 or 18 in age. However, what intrigued her the most was the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt...

''GRAY!''

The said man looked up to see a certain Heartfilla pull up beside's him. He turned a full 90 degree's before nodding in recognition.

''Lucy, shouldn't you be in class''

The blonde giggled. ''I could say the same for you''

It was obvious Lucy had a crush on Gray. But judging by his reaction he either didn't know or didn't care.

''I'm eating out with Jellal and his new girl, don't know what her name is yet.''

The Heartfilla replied almost immediately. ''Well I could drive you there, and we can have a double date!'' Her cheeks were coated red and her eyes seemed to shine.

''No'' he said bluntly before walking off.

Lucy seemed to be frozen in place, whilst people who heard the conversation snickered at her misfortune.

At this Lucy ducked her head in embarrassment before stepping on the gas and driving back to school.

She had lost her appetite.

* * *

_But the senior man, all hot and wild..._

* * *

It was after school and he had a detention.

He didn't know what it was about.

Not that he cared.

As he sat on his desk his eyes traveled around the room. There was only one other student in the room, a blue haired girl who was currently asleep in her chair with her head on the desk. Her face was covered by her arms that were also on the desk supporting her head.

Nevertheless, she seemed eerily familiar to the senior student.

''Time's up. Both of you leave and don't let me catch you in here again.''

At this Gray's ears perked up and he immediately gathered his stuff before standing. He was about to leave the room when the supervisor stopped him at the door.

What did he want _now?_

''Fullbuster do be a favor and wake up sleeping beauty over there. Thanks'' And with that he left the room.

Tch.

What a dick.

The senior sighed irritably. He could have been out of the school by now. But no. He had to wake up some bitch who thought being awake was overrated and decided to-

No.

_No._

His hand stopped shaking the girl when she looked up. Now it all made sense to him. The blue hair. The hourglass figure. Now he knew why it looked so familiar.

It was her. The only girl in history who has been able to make the shield he put up around his heart, shatter pathetically. By only a smile no less.

''Gray-sama?''

It was none other than Juvia Lockser in all her nerdy glory.

No he was not crazy.

No he was not ashamed.

''Y-you were asleep and I had to wake you up''

He inwardly cursed. Now he sounded like some school girl.

''Eh?'' The seemed to be confused but when she looked around she saw that it was completely empty.

''Oh Mavis! Thank you Gray-sama I might have been locked in if it weren't for you!'' She stood up and bowed.

The Fullbuster was confused and this. '' Hey, you don't need to bow to me'' he said slightly panicking. '' I'm glad I could help.''

At this Juvia looked up and her face cracked into an a billion dollar smile.

''If you say so Gray-sama.''

The Lockser grabbed her bag and with one last wave, left the room.

However his eyes seemed glued to the door.

Him and Juvia rarely talked. In fact this was only his second encounter with her. The first being on the first day of the school year when they had bumped into each other. That was when he first came to realise his feelings for the bluenette.

He walked out of the school still in thought. He couldn't run away from it, it was right in front of him. He got in his car and sliently left the parking lot.

He couldn't deny it anymore.

* * *

**_-secretly loved the freshman child._**


End file.
